Murasaki Fujiwara's Fanfiction Hell
by Murasaki Fujiwara
Summary: Where my fanfics go when they're bad, too short, or stupider than what I usually post. ...EXPECT ANYTHING, contains nuts, may make you drowsy, don't drive or operate heavy machinery while reading, Yaoi, Shonnen Ai, Rape, o.c's...
1. I dunno! Kakashi

A/N: Hello Loves! I decided to begin this project as a bit of a dump folder of various Naruto fanfics on my computer that really aren't long enough or good enough to be full-on stories.

A stern warning, **there's some NASTY Yaoi**, some senseless drabble... a possibility of o.c's, and whatever else I can dig up.

So, yeah, please be kind, it's just some crappy stuff I wrote...It's just practice pieces of crap that I've been working on for the past year or so...

The first one was written last September, so it's not up-to-date on the manga and contains the Obito-Tobi theory. It's Kakashi-centric, since he and Jiraiya are tied for my favorite...

* * *

Kakashi leaned his head against the wall. He could have sworn he heard someone on the other side.  
He took a shallow breath, waiting for something to happen. Nothing. No sound, no movement, nothing. He was beginning to wonder about the other occupants of the hospital.  
Were they even alive?  
Somewhere he heart the steady ringing noise of a heart rate monitor flatlining. He heard nurses fluttering almost silently down the hallway towards the sickening noise.  
Kakashi bowed his head and hoped to whatever God was listening that that night the village didn't lose another shinobi.  
He sighed and leaned his head back against the wall, watching the rain batter the glass as lightning played through the clouds.  
It was not long before he fell into a deep sleep, as deep as a shinobi can.

His memories tricked him, weaving in and out of his dreams in a bittersweet dance.

_He saw Obito sparring with Naruto, Rin and Sakura were chatting idly while he looked on. He felt a presence by his side and spotted Minato-sensei, his kind face smiling back.  
It all seemed so surreal until the sunny skies in his dreams faded into black. Rin and Obito faded away and he was left alone. On the distant horizon he could see a lone figure coming towards him, the face onscured by darkness. He found his feet rooted to the ground as an ominous from loomed up behind him. He felt restricted, bound, full of fear. Everything that he had tried so hard to forget came flooding back._

Kakashi woke up feeling sore and more exhausted than when he had fallen asleep. Maybe using his sharingan so many times against that blond Akatsuki had been a bad idea. He rolled over and glared at the clock. It was 3:00am. He sighed and turned away from the clock, discovering that he had been wrapped in a blanket. He sat up, examining the blanket closer. It wasn't any hospital blanket. It looked familiar, from the deepest recesses of his mind. He glanced at the floor leading away from the window. Mud and dead leaves had been tracked in. Kakashi chuckled inwardly. Naruto must have visited during the night, that's it...  
He sighed and rolled over, and closed his eyes. His students were his family now, and family took care of each other, worried about one another...  
Kakashi suddenly sat up.  
Naruto and Sakura were on a mission with Sai and Yamato, and Sasuke...well...  
Kakashi inspected the blanket closer. It looked familiar enough, but...  
The memories it brought back, while just below the surface, were not negative. It was impossible at that point, for even the great Hatake Kakashi's tired mind to wrap itself around the source of these feelings. He rolled over, taking in the scent of the blanket as he fell asleep, dreaming nothing but good dreams about Obito and his old team.

xxXXxx

Tobi sat on the branch outside of Kakashi's hospital room, watching as the other man slept. He mused quietly about how a simple possession from his own past would bring such comfort to someone else. He let out a heavy sigh, shaking the dampness from his black cloak. He had to leave before Madera came back and started barking silent orders...


	2. Smile Like You Mean It? SaiNaruto

A/N: Sai/Naruto, was listening to the Killers, no excuse for it, am totally retarded...yes. Going to go throw pennies at people now, keh, bai!

Official apology for what you are about to read: Sorry.

* * *

Naruto looked down at Sai, those pale thighs wrapped around his waist, pushing his member in deeper inside Sai's tight, slick hole.

"Ungh, Sai...you're so tight..." Naruto moaned, giving the dark haired teen a moment to adjust.

"Naruto...don't hold back..." Sai moaned, arching his hips towards the blonde. Naruto frowned. Maybe Sai didn't know what he was asking for...he certainly didn't want to hurt the other boy...maybe he had the first time...but not now...not anymore...

Naruto slowly began to thrust in and out, Sai being unusually vocal for someone who allegedly didn't have emotions.

"Naruto! Please! Harder!" The teen cried, his dark eyes screwed shut in pleasure as Naruto felt the tip of his cock brush against Sai's prostate.

Naruto obliged, pounding into Sai harder and harder until Sai let out a scream that frightened birds from the tree outside the open window. Naruto felt Sai's muscles clench around him and he immediately knew what was going to happen.

He watched in a lust-clouded amazement as hot white cum shot out of tie tip of Sai's cock, the white substance splattering Sai's chest.

Moments later, Naruto felt his own climax, letting out a grunt as his own seed filled Sai's small space, dribbling out onto the sheets.

Naruto collapsed on top of Sai, pulling himself out and putting his arms around the other teen.

"I'm lucky your penis is so small..." Sai said his face unreadable.

Naruto sat up, glaring down at his lover.

"Because then it'd never fit..." Sai finished, looking up at the blond. Naruto blinked down in shock. Had Sai not been lying naked beneath him, he wouldn't have believed the boy had the balls to say that. Then Sai did something unexpected;

He smiled.

A true smile from the bottom of his heart, reaching his eyes with a spark of life. Naruto couldn't help but smile back, reaching down and stroking Sai's hair gently before kissing the raven haired teen.

He was a sucker for that stupid smile...


	3. Barbed Wire! HidanKakashi

A/N: When I was a little girl growing up on my dad's ranch in Montana, my older sister dared me to lick the electric fence...

DONT LICK THE ELECTRIC FENCE!

* * *

Hidan fought against the ties that bound him, the barbed wire cutting into his flesh.  
God, it felt so good...this was just how he liked it. He felt the sting as a lash hit his back and he cried out, his cock hardening with every strike.  
"Ah!" He screamed, arching his back, his body coming dangerously close to the rigged up wire electrical fencing. His chest hit the wire, the skin tingling on contact. He let out a gasp. The barbed wire cut in harder, biting deeper into his wrists and back. That bastard had wrapped his entire body in the stuff, and God, it was hot. The lash hit his back again and Hidan's cock throbbed, leaking pre-cum.  
"Harder! God!" He cried breathlessly. The man behind him obliged, the strikes becoming harder and sharper against his exposed flesh. Hidan thrust his hips backwards, exposing his rear end towards the source of the abuse. He heard the whip fall to the floor and fingers gently touching his hip, just inches away from his pubic hair. He knew what was coming...  
He felt the flat of the man's hand collide with his left but cheek. He cried out in pleasure and pain, his penis  
now hard as stone, pre-cum dripping and running down his leg. He shifted his weight as another blow fell, the barbed wire brushing against his thigh. He shifted foreword so the sharp points brushed against his balls. He was afraid he was going to cum right there. He couldn't let that happen... He glanced over his shoulder at the masked man, his face unreadable behind the Konoha ANBU mask. The man raised his hand again and another blow fell. Hidan's spine curved dangerously and he collided once again with the electric fence.  
"Oh, GOD!" Hidan screamed, hanging limp from the barbed wire harness. It would have been easy for him to get off right there. This...this torture...it was such a turn on...he wanted to be abused, beaten, fucked without mercy...until he bled and then some...  
He glanced over his shoulder, satisfied with seeing an obvious bulge in the Black op's pants. He offered his reddened cheeks, rolling his hips backwards in one seductive, fluid movement. His balls brushed against the barbed wire that was wrapped around his thigh and his cock throbbed yet again. It was beginning to hurt, and he liked it.  
He heard the snipping of wire and he fell to the ground, grinding slightly as he landed on the barbed wire. He groaned hedonistically, leaning back and looking at the Black op with lust filled eyes. The man hauled him back, onto the table, splitting his legs violently. Hidan's cock throbbed as he watched the black op free his straining erection. Hidan peered up at the man between his bound arms, working against the barbed wire. Blood was seeping from his wrists and arms, and there were thin burn marks on his chest from prolonged exposure to the electric fencing. His abused backside ground against the wooden table, the splinters prickling against his skin. God, it felt so good as the black-op pushed his throbbing hard cock into his unprepared hole, as the muscles tore around the foreign intrusion...  
Once the ANBU was inside him, Hidan almost came on the spot. But the black op seized his dick and squeezed the tip, juts below the head, and held it so that he couldn't cum.  
The black-op pounded into him, giving Hidan exactly what he had wanted, grabbing his hips roughly with one hand, and slamming back in to them with bone rattling force. Hidan could feel the barbed wire grinding into his back, marring it and making it bleed. The touch of the black-op's fingertips on his cock, the feeling of the other man inside him, forcing this, making muscles tear and prodding against his prostate...making him bleed, wanting more...  
He was leaking pre-cum like there was no tomorrow, the black-op's fingers releasing slightly and allowing some of the Jashinist's seed leak onto his stomach and dribble down his sides onto the bloodstained table.  
As the black-op slammed into him, he could feel the other man building up inside him, quickening the pace as he came inside the Climbing Silver. It burned inside him as the cum leaked out his opening. The ANBU pulled out of him, wiping his flaccid but still stimulating member with a handkerchief before covering himself back up with his black pants. He released Hidan's penis, which was still standing up proudly, mostly unhindered by the Black op's sensual brutality. The tip of the organ was bright red and weeping from lack of release, and the vein on the bottom was pulsating, wanting, begging for release. Hidan looked up at the black-op, who stared blankly down at him from behind his mask.  
His mismatched eyes scanned the body of the man below him, who was looking wantonly back up at him. He shook his head, taking the barbed wire in his hands and binding Hidan's back to the table. He arched up from the stimulating pain as the barbed wire cut into his flesh.  
He watched as the black op left the room.  
"Shit, fuck this...seriously..." He hissed, writhing against his binds on the table.


	4. I'll Follow You Into The Dark? SasuNaru

A/N: I was having a Death Cab for Cutie faze last November when I wrote this...WAAAYYY DIFFERENT FROM THE MANGA, I know.

**DEALS WITH CHARACTER DEATH! SASUDUCK! **

quack.

* * *

Naruto looked down into the eyes of his lover. The endless dark orbs grew dimmer with each passing moment, the blood from wound in Sasuke's side spreading into a crimson pool. The last of the sun's dieing rays peered from beneath the dark clouds swarming overhead, casting the land in a deep crimson-gold light.  
"Naruto...it's going to rain soon..." Sasuke breathed out softly against his lovers golden skin. It pained Sasuke to see those honest blue eyes filled with such sorrow. He had seen that look before, and it had nearly killed him then, too.  
The day he betrayed the village...those faithful eyes exposed the boy for the broken and lonely soul he was...  
Sasuke reached up with his uninjured arm, caressing the other man's cheek, running a thumb along the whisker marks. He had always thought that was his cutest feature...  
"Sasuke..." Naruto choked out, cradling the ravens head gingerly. Sasuke smiled, a trickle of blood running down his chin.  
"Naruto...You have to let me go...I am broken... it's my time..." He said, his voice was soft and deep, exposing his suppressed emotions. Naruto let those hot tears slip down his face, and Sasuke once again wished for the strength to pull himself up and comfort the other man.  
Naruto shook his head. Sasuke knew he would be stubborn to the very end, that was Naruto's way. It was what made Sasuke hate Naruto, and at the same time, It is what made him love the jinchuuriki. Sasuke's dark orbs slid shut and Naruto shook him roughly.  
"Sasuke! No, Sasuke!" He cried, his voice cracking with sorrow and desperation. Sasuke opened those dark eyes again, a slow smirk playing across his face.  
"Shut up, dobe...you're annoying..." He said softly, running his hand across Naruto's soft skin. He saw the delicate white Hokage cloak splattered and stained with red...it was blood...his blood...  
Sasuke's eyes roamed once again to the bloody body that lay not to far from his own, the smell of blood soaking through the Akatsuki cloak, darkening the clouds.  
"It looks like we both achieved our goal..." Sasuke said with a sick chuckle, remembering the day that Kakashi had asked them to say their goals.  
Naruto shook his head.  
"No...Sasuke...it's nothing...it's all for nothing...because..." He sobbed, his hands shaking as he held his lover close. "Because I would trade it all to have you...everything..." He wept as the dark eyes scanned his face. Naruto brushed his hand along Sasuke's torso, feeling the crushed bones trough the flesh and fabric. Sasuke drew a ragged breath as the pain shot up his side. He coughed slightly, a new wave of blood erupting forth.  
"Naruto...you don't mean that..." Sasuke said softly with a smile.  
"Yes, I do...you can count on it..." The blond said, shaking his golden mane.  
"Naruto...if you can do one thing for me before I die...just one thing...You're dream...was to become Hokage..." Sasuke's voice grew fainter with every word. Naruto leaned down closer to hear the words, allowing Sasuke's last breaths to sweep across his face. "Naruto...do...your best...for me..." Sasuke brushed a hand beneath Naruto's eyes, taking some tears with him.  
"Sasuke...I love you..."  
Sasuke smiled up again. "I...love you, too...dobe..." Those dark eyes finally paled as the Uchiha's last breath brushed across Naruto's face. Naruto lifted his lovers shattered body close to his chest, closing the dark eyes and sealing them each with a gentle kiss.  
He stood, cradling Sasuke like a child and stepped forward, stumbling over the rough rocks. His breath hitching in his throat. He stumbled on for what felt like hours, cradling the lifeless body. He felt weak, his body numb and his limbs aching from sorrow. The vision around his eyes blurred and darkened, Sasuke's last wishes echoing dimly in his head.

_"Do your best Naruto..."_


	5. Tea and Sympathy! KakashiNaruto

A/N: Yes. I listen to Jars of Clay. In fact, I was listening to them when I wrote this last November...Yes, I know. It blows. Have you ever noticed that _most _of my writing has something to do with music?

**DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!!**

* * *

Kakashi sat alone, staring at the pictures on the table. They were nothing more than old memories of days long past. He picked up one, looking at it for a long time before putting it down and selecting another one. Rin, Obito, Minato-sensei... they were all gone...  
Kakashi sighed.  
He didn't know why he beat himself up like this. He felt so pathetic. He looked at a picture of Yondame, his memory trailing back to the month after Obito died.  
_Yondame sat in front of Kakashi, who was sitting slump shoulderd at the table.  
"What did you want to talk about, Kakashi?"  
Kakashi sat there in silence, staring at a picture of Obito.  
"Nothing, I guess."  
Minato poured them each a cup of tea, pushing the cup towards the silver haired boy.  
"I don't want any, thank you." Kakashi said softly.  
"Well, just in case you change your mind..." Minato said with a kind smile, as he sipped his own tea.__  
_Kakashi sighed. Minato always poured a cup of tea for him.  
There was a knock on the door. Snapping out of his flashback, Kakashi got up, glanceing out of the peephole. Naruto was standing outside, rocking nervously on the balls of his feet. He looked like he was going to leave. Kakashi turned and hurriedly pushed the pictures into the small box, stashing it before pulling the door open.  
"Hey, Naruto..."  
"Oh...Kakashi-sensei...ah...are you busey?"  
Kakashi shook his head with a small smile. "No. Come on in."  
Kakashi set the tea kettle on the stove before turning back and sitting across the table from his student.  
The resemblance to Minato was uncanny, as always. Kakashi always wondered if maybe...  
"What's on your mind?"  
Naruto's azure eyes stared down at the dark wooden table.  
"I'm just lonely...no one wants to talk to me...they all think I'm a freak..." Kakashi blinked at him. The words echoed in his head. His traitorous memories brought him back to one of the last conversations he overheard between Obito and Minato.  
Minato had told Obito not to judge Kakashi so harshly.  
But they were gone now. Kakashi looked at Naruto.  
"No one thinks your a freak, Naruto. I don't, Sakura doesn't, neither does Sasuke. That Hyuuga girl sure doesn't..."  
Naruto slammed his hands on the table. "You don't understand!" He cried desperately. Kakashi looked at him calmly. It was now that he saw the bruises on Naruto's arms, the black eye blooming on Naruto's face.  
"Naruto, who beat you up?" Kakashi asked sagely.  
Naruto avoided his gaze.  
"Some chunnin as I was coming out of Tsunade's office, they ambushed me..."  
The teakettle screamed from the stove top. Kakashi got up quietly and poured the tea, bringing over a cup.  
"I don't want any tea." Naruto said sadly. Kakashi set the cup down in front of him.  
"Well, just in case you change your mind." Kakashi said with a sad smile.


End file.
